


I have been one acquainted with the night

by somsujeong



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Hoogland, Memory Loss
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somsujeong/pseuds/somsujeong
Summary: 마리도르의 강풍에 휘말리다.





	I have been one acquainted with the night

마리도르의 바람은 불안정하고, 음산했고, 평온한 풍경과는 달리 날카로이 휘몰아쳤다. 허셜은 혹시나 소중한 모자가 바람에 쓸려 날아갈까 그것을 꼭 붙잡았다. 다른 사람들도 상황이 비슷했고, 흙먼지가 일어나 시야를 가리자 루크가 기침을 해댔다. 회오리가 점점 가까이 다가오자 주변 건물들의 지붕이 날아가는 것이 거리에 흩날렸다. 그리고 끊임없이 불어닥치는 강풍에 아리아의 머리 위에서 간판이 불길한 소리를 내었다. 끼익거리던 철판이 마침내 툭, 끊어진 순간,

“아리아!”

허셜이 손을 뻗기도 전에 검은 정장이 그의 옆으로 휙 날아갔다. 사하이만 박사가 아리아를 감싸는 것이 얼핏 흙먼지 사이로 보였다. 그리고 두 사람 위로 곧 지붕의 일부가 무너져 내렸다. 레미가 어지러이 널린 목재로 손을 뻗었으나 허셜은 본능적인 위험을 감지하고 그녀의 팔을 붙잡았다. 곧 지붕만 날아간 집이 마저 쓰러져 둘을 완전히 덮었다. 나머지 세 사람이 미처 구하려 하기도 전에 회오리가 덮쳐오자 그들은 일단 몸을 피했다.

“아리아! 박사님!”

두 사람을 찾는 손이 분주하게 움직였다. 마리도르의 주민들도 허셜이 손짓 발짓을 통해 전달한 상황을 듣고 그들을 도와 무너진 집의 잔해 사이로 사라진 둘을 찾아 헤매였다. 나무 판자를 옮가는 사이로 먼지가 내려앉은 금발이 보였다. 허셜은 그쪽을 집중적으로 치웠고, 마침내 조금 더러워지기는 했지만 큰 상처 없는 모습으로 아리아가 빠져나왔다. 그녀 옆에 보이는 검은 천은 박사의 옷이겠지.

“아리아, 괜찮니?”

“저는 괜찮아요. 하지만, 박사님이…….”

아리아의 말에 모두가 아직도 반쯤 잔해에 파묻혀 바닥에 쓰러진 남자를 돌아보았다. 앞머리 사이로 흘러내리는 핏줄기와 깨진 안경알이 가장 먼저 눈에 들어왔다. 옷이 찢어지지는 않았으나 이름을 불러 봐도 아무런 반응이 없는 것을 보니 완전히 정신을 잃은 듯했다. 머리카락의 색이 바뀔 정도로 피에 젖은 것을 보고 루크가 헉, 소리를 내었다. 레미가 그의 맥박을 재고 그저 정신을 잃은 것뿐, 건강에 큰 이상은 없다고 했다.

“교수님, 이 주변에서 의사를 찾을 수 있을까요?”

이곳도 사람이 사는 마을이니 의원이 있긴 하겠지. 하지만 허셜은 왠지 박사 본인이나 레이몬드 모두 그것을 싫어할 것 같다는 생각이 들어 고개를 저었다. 이전에 마르치노의 해변에서 순간적으로 보았던 박사의 맨살이 떠올랐다.

(박사는 지금껏 더운 나라에 갔을 때도 팔을 걷어붙이는 정도의 노출조차 허용하지 않았던지라 허셜이 보았던 건 정말로 이례적인 것이었다. 루크와 아리아, 레미가 해변에서 노는 것을 지켜보던 박사의 웃옷이 그쪽으로 튀긴 물에 젖었고, 재킷을 말리려고 벗은 박사의 등에 셔츠 사이로 크고 작은 흉터가 가로지르는 것이 비쳐 보였다. 허셜은 순간 놀랐으나 다행히 아무 소리도 내지 않았고, 곧 재킷을 구제할 방도가 없다는 것을 깨달은 박사가 다시 옷을 입을 때까지 침묵했다.)

“우선 보스토니아스 호로 돌아가자. 우리 중 아무도 응급구호를 제대로 익히지 않았고, 레이몬드가 이 상황을 알게 된다면 그에게 박사를 치료할 수 있는 방안이 있지 않을까 싶구나.”

쓰러진 박사를 들쳐업고 일어섰다. 옆에서 레미가 부축하는 것을 도와주었지만 성인 남성 치고는 가벼운 몸이라 허셜은 자신이 혼자 하겠다며 그녀에게 루크와 아리아를 안전하게 비행선까지 데리고 가 달라고부탁했다.

박사가 기절한 지 몇 시간이 지났지만 깨어날 생각을 하지 않았다. 비행선의 임시 응급실에 레이몬드가 들어간 지 세 시간이 지났지만 안정되었다는 말 이외에 아무런 소식이 들려오지 않자 루크는 기다림을 견디지 못하고 벌떡 일어나 비행선 안을 초조하게 걸어다녔다.

“박사님, 심하게 다치신 걸까요?”

병원에 가야 하는 것 아닌가, 아리아가 걱정하자 레미가 고개를 저었다. 레이몬드의 생각이 확고하니까 우리가 할 수 있는 건 없다고 두 아이를 조용히 시켰지만 그녀도 걱정이 되는지 자꾸 응급실로 향하는 문 쪽을 쳐다보았다. 불편한 침묵이 숨이 막히게 그들을 감쌌다. 그러나 얼마 안 있어 진정하시라는 레이몬드의 목소리가 비행선 내부를 울렸다. 레이몬드의 것 위로 박사의 절박한 목소리가 겹쳐 들리자 허셜은 레미와 시선을 교환하고 엔진실 옆의 작은 방으로 향했다.

“싫어, 날 놔 줘! 레파드를 찾아야 한단 말야!”

레이몬드가 박사 위에 반쯤 올라탄 채로 그를 붙들어 두고 있었다. 침대 위에서 발작하듯이 몸을 비틀며 레이몬드의 손을 벗어나려던 박사의 시선이 허셜에게 꽂혔다. 

“그 눈! 혹시 어머니의 친척입니까? 우리 레파드, 어디 갔는지 아세요?”

_그__ 애를 찾아야 해요. 아직 어린 아이라 제가 곁에 있어야 해요. 혹여라도 어떻게 되면 안된다고요__._ 허셜의 옷깃을 붙잡고 간절히 부탁하듯 올려다보는 박사의 눈을 차마 피할 수 없어 허셜은 레파드가 누군지도 몰랐지만 일단 고개를 끄덕였다. _네, 레파드는 잘 있어요. 지금 다른 곳에서 쉬고 있어요. _허셜의 답에 그가 잠시 안심하는 듯하더니 다시 레이몬드의 팔을 벗어나려 발버둥치키 시작했다. _날 그 애한테 데려가 줘요. 레파드는 부모님이 계시지 않으면 내 책임이라고요!_ 허셜은 어쩔 줄 몰라 레이몬드만 쳐다보았다. 그가 이건 내가 알아서 할 테니 이만 나가 달라고 입모양으로 말하자 조용히 문을 닫고 나왔다. 착잡한 생각만 괜히 머릿속에 떠돌았다.

“그래서, 이름이 정확히 뭐라고요?”

“허— 아니, 포스터 사하이만.”

아이의 영혼이 담긴 어른의 입에서 단어가 어색하게 굴러 떨어진다. 포스터 사하이만이 제 이름이 아닌 것인가. 박사에 대한 의문이 하나 더 늘어났지만 허셜은 그를 놀라게 하지 않기 위해 그렇습니까, 하고 끄덕였다.

“어디까지 기억하고 계시는지 여쭤도 되겠습니까?”

“어디까지라……. 저는 레파드와 함께 퍼즐을 풀며 놀다가 레파드가 졸려하자 그 애를 재웠습니다. 그리고 옆에서 책을 읽다가 잠시 졸았는데 깨어나니 이곳에 있었습니다. 그것 이외에는 말씀드릴 수 없습니다.”

아직 제 몸이 익숙하지 않은 것처럼 포크를 잡고 손 안에서 도르륵 굴리는 박사의 표정은 그의 정신 때문인지 평소보다도 더 어려 보였다. 피가 눌러붙어 엉망이 된 머리카락을 대충 씻고 상처를 붕대로 감으니 그의 장발이 더 도드라져 보였다.

나머지 네 사람이 레이몬드를 통해 알아낸 사실은 이러했다.

1\. 박사는 지금 정신적으로 어려졌고, 과거의 특정 시점 이후로 기억을 잃었다.

2\. 그는 자신의 과거에 대해 말하는 것을 극도로 싫어하니 묻지 말아야 한다.

3\. 레파드는 그가 굉장히 아끼는 동생이고, 그를 위해서라면 박사는 어떠한 짓이라도 할 수 있다.

그렇다면 왜 박사는 지금껏 동생을 한 번도 언급하지 않은 것일까……. 문득 그런 생각이 들었지만 무슨 이유가 있었겠지, 하고 납득했다. 허셜 자신의 과거에도 지금껏 언급하지 않고 살아온 십여 년 전의 쓰라린 상처가 있으니까. 동생이 죽었다거나 그런 일이 있었겠지, 하고 이내 다른 문제에 정신을 집중했다. 박사를 되돌릴 수 있는 방법은 없을까하는 그런 것들이 박사의 동생보다 더 시급한 문제였으니까 말이다.

그 정반대가 진실이었지만, 그건 아직 허셜이 모르는 것이었다.


End file.
